


Into The Woods - A Sans AU Story

by Violet_Royale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Sanses - Freeform, But it might be deleted due to Wattpad’s new ownership, Cross Sans - Freeform, Dust Sans - Freeform, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Error Sans - Freeform, Horror Sans - Freeform, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Ink, Killertale Sans - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, So i’m posting it here, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale AU, dream sans - Freeform, i posted this on wattpad, killer sans, sans au, star sanses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Royale/pseuds/Violet_Royale
Summary: Ink is one of the kids with the best reputations in school, so nobody would ever expect him to ditch. But one day he takes Error, one of the school bad boys, into the woods to show him some of the cool stuff he's seen. After they graduate, they spend their days exploring the woods, and going on fun adventures with their boyfriends.There may be mature themes such as lemons and swearing, but I haven't decided yet.I do not own the characters.
Relationships: Bad Sans/Star Sans Poly, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. Ditching

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a High School AU, but not the NaJ AU. Every Sans is between 25 and 18 years old at the beginning, and near the end of their last year of high school, or has already gradutated.
> 
> The main ship in this book is Bad Sans x Star Sans Poly. All of the Bad and Star Sanses are dating each other, except for Ink and Cross, who are adoptive brothers. Ink is dating all of the Bad and Star Sanses EXCEPT Cross, and Cross is dating all of the Bad and Star Sanses EXCEPT Ink. For the purposes of this story, the Bad Sanses are Nightmare, Cross, Dust, Killer, Horror, and Error. And the Star Sanses are Ink, Dream, and Blue. This story will also contain other ships, such as AfterDeath, Classic x Fell x Science, and others.
> 
> All characters will be of their canonical genders, but if I write any lemons submissive skeletons like Ink will have female ecto-bodies. There will NOT be any themes like abuse, non-consensual interactions, or other dark themes.
> 
> The first chapter is from one of my other books called Ink!Sans One-Shots, so if you've read that book, it may look familiar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Error ditch school to explore the nearby woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the canonical heights for all the Sanses. I wrote down the ones I know in the second part of one of my other books called "Ink!Sans One-Shots". The name of the chapter is called "Canonical Heights".

Ink walked through the halls of the school, holding small piece of paper in his hand. It wasn't a real hall pass, but he had a reputation as one of the school's best behaved students, so the hall monitors just assumed it was and didn't stop him. As he reached the end of the hall, he looked around to make sure nobody was watching, before sneaking up the stairs that led to the rooftop.

Unbeknownst to Ink, someone WAS watching. That someone being his boyfriend and one of the school bad boys, Error. Error was busy ditching his first-period math class when he saw Ink go up the stairs. Curious, he decided to follow.

He saw the smaller student trying to climb the fence that surrounded the roof.

"Ink! What are you doing?!" Error yelled running to him. He grabbed his boyfriend's ankle to stop him from climbing.

"AHH!" Ink cried, startled. "Oh, it's you! Hey, wanna ditch with me?"

"Wait, what?" asked Error, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I sometimes like to ditch," Ink replied. "I just climb the fence right here because there's a tree close enough for me to reach. And there aren't any windows around, since the bathrooms are on this side of the school. So that means nobody can see me climbing down the tree."

"Wow," Error chuckled, "Mister Goody Two-Shoes, breaking the rules? What has the world come to?"

"Well," said Ink, "with my reputation, people don't suspect that I'd ever do such a thing, so people just think I got picked up or something when I don't show up for class. Being so well-behaved has its advantages."

"I guess it does," agreed Error. "So, where are you planning on going?"

"Into the woods!" Ink said eagerly. "There's a lot of cool stuff there! I swear, I found the tiniest door you'll ever see—and it was in a TREE! There could be fairies living there!"

"Uh..." Error said. Ink grinned and said, "You should come with me! I can show you the door, and all the other cool stuff I found!"

Error hesitated, then shrugged. "Beats staying here, that's for sure!" he said, finally letting go of Ink's ankle. Ink climbed up and over the fence, and reached for a sturdy branch on the nearby tree. He was able to easily get from the fence to the branch, and quickly shimmied down to the ground. Clearly he wasn't kidding when he said he'd done this before. Error followed behind him, though it was harder for him to get onto the tree than it was for Ink.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ink said as soon as Error was on the ground with him. The two of them ran into the woods, grinning like maniacs at their school escape.

Ink led Error through the trees until they got to where he wanted to take him. Then, the smaller skeleton knelt down and pointed near the roots of the tree. Error got down, and saw a three-inch-tall door in the tree trunk.

"Look how small it is!" Ink whispered excitedly.

"Oh, wow!" Error whispered back. "You weren't kidding!"

"Yeah, there's a lot of cool stuff here in these woods!" Ink said quietly.

"Why are we whispering?" Error asked.

"So that we don't bother the fairies!" Ink replied.

"I didn't even believe in fairies when you told me about the door, but now I'm not so sure!" Error murmured.

"What?" Ink asked, surprised. "Error, we're magic skeletons! Why wouldn't fairies also exist?"

"Good point," Error conceded. "So are you going to show me more cool stuff?"

"Yeah!" Ink said eagerly. The two of them got up, and Ink led Error though the woods again. They walked for quite a while before Ink stopped and pointed at something nearby.

"What is that?" Error asked. Ink replied, "I think it's a bunker! Like from the Cold War or something. Want to explore it?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Error said excitedly. The two of them ran to the door of the bunker and opened it.

"Ladies first!" Error said, looking at Ink with a mischievous grin. Ink sputtered in indignation and smacked his boyfriend's shoulder, saying, "I'm not a girl!"

"No, but you're the bottom in our relationship!" Error said.

Ink sighed and rolled his eyes before going into the bunker, with Error following close behind him.

"This is so cool!" Error admitted as they explored the bunker. "When did you find it?"

"At the beginning of our freshman year!" Ink said.

"What?!" Error cried. "You've known about this for FOUR YEARS, and you haven't said a thing?"

"What, did you expect me to just tell you I found a fallout shelter while ditching school?" Ink asked. "First of all, if I told you that, someone would probably find out that I was ditching, and then my pristine reputation would be out the window. And second, think about it. Would you have believed me if I told you about this before?"

"I... okay, good point," Error agreed. "So I'm assuming you haven't told anyone else, either?"

"Nope!" Ink replied. "Just you!"

They wandered around for what felt like hours, but eventually they came to another door that led back outside. As they left the bunker, they saw a river nearby.

"Hey, what do you say to some fishing?" Ink asked. Error blinked.

"Do you have anything to fish with?" he asked. Ink grinned and led his boyfriend to a hollow tree trunk. The smaller skeleton reached into the leaves in the trunk and pulled out two fishing rods.

"Wow, you must really come here a lot if you have fishing poles hidden in there!" Error said, impressed.

"Oh, yeah, I have fishing rods hidden all along the river!" Ink replied, handing Error a pole. "And this part of the forest has lots of worms in the ground. I also have a knife and matches in the tree, so we can clean and cook any fish we catch!"

"You are really prepared!" Error said, smiling.

The two of them dug up some worms until they each had a good handful, then began fishing together. It wasn't long before Error caught a fish.

"Ooh, nice one!" Ink said excitedly. "I'll get the fire going!"

"Okay, can you get me your knife so that I can clean it?"

"Yeah, here you go!" Ink said taking a camping knife out of the tree.

As Error cleaned the fish, Ink got a small fire going. They cooked the fish, and ate it while discussing the adventure they'd had that day. They must have spent more time than they'd thought in the bunker, because it was starting to get dark now.

"To end our adventure, let's do some stargazing!" Ink suggested. Error grinned and said, "Yes, that sounds perfect!"

They lay down snuggling together, and looked up at the stars. It had been a wonderful day. And they both were looking forward to ditching school together again soon.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons make plans to camp in the bunker.

Error lay in bed, sleeping soundly. It was Saturday, and he was enjoying his weekend by sleeping in. But his sleep was interrupted by the sound of his phone receiving a text message. Normally, Error would sleep right through it, but it was a text from Ink, and Error had a special ringtone set for Ink's calls and messages that would catch his attention even in his sleep.

He opened his eyes and yawned, reaching for his phone to see what Ink wanted.

**_Rainbow-Butt: Hey Glitchy! Do you want to meet up with our friends for breakfast?_ **

Error smiled, and texted back.

**_Windows Vista: Sure! Where are we meeting?_ **

**_Rainbow-Butt: There's a new café we wanted to try, the Spider Web Café. It's supposed to be really good!_ **

**_Windows Vista: Oh, yeah, I heard about that one. Isn't there supposed to be an arcade in it?_ **

**_Rainbow-Butt: Yeah, and if you buy a membership card, you can play in it for free, apparently._ **

**_Windows Vista: Alright, I'll meet you guys there!_ **

**_Rainbow-Butt: Alright, see you in a bit, Glitchy! I love you!_ **

**_Windows Vista: I love you too, Squid._ **

Error sat up and stretched, before getting out of bed. He took a quick shower and got dressed in his favorite outfit. Then he went downstairs. His brothers Geno and Fresh were in the kitchen eating pancakes.

"Hey, I'm going out," Error told them.

"But what about breakfast?" Geno asked.

"I'm meeting up with my friends for breakfast at the Spider Web Café," Error explained. His brothers relaxed, and Fresh said, "Say hi to them for me!"

"Alright," Error said as he left the house. He walked to the café, and saw some of his friends waiting outside for him. There was Ink, Killer, Horror, Cross, Dust, and Blue.

"Hey, Error!" Ink said waving. "We're just waiting for Nightmare and Dream!"

"Oh, there they are!" Blue said pointing in another direction. Dream and Nightmare were walking towards them. Both of them looked annoyed.

"What happened?" Dust asked them.

"Some girl was being rude to Nightmare," said Dream, "so I told her to leave him alone, and she said, and I quote, 'just because he's your twin doesn't mean you need to stand up for him!' And I told her that just because we have similar last names doesn't mean we're brothers. It's not even spelled the same way! I don't know why everyone assumes that we're related! I mean, yeah, we've been friends since we were babies, but we aren't twins! And she looked surprised and asked why I would defend him if we weren't related, and I said because we're best friends. And then she had the nerve to ask why I would want to be friends with him! Ugh, some people really get on my nerves!"

"Sooo... what did this girl look like?" Blue asked casually.

"Ugly," Nightmare muttered.

"She's the girl that sits in the seat to your left in our first period Math class," Dream told him.

Blue scowled. "I don't like her," he declared. "She always tries to cheat off of me on tests."

"Why don't you do what I do whenever someone I don't like tries to cheat off of me?" Ink suggested.

Everyone looked at him. "What's that?" asked Horror. Ink grinned and said, "I mark all of the questions wrong and then pretend to check over them at the end to give the other person time to turn in their test. Then while they're doing that, I write a note to the teacher explaining that I marked everything wrong because someone was trying to cheat off of me, and that I'd like to re-take the test. The teacher always lets me re-take it during lunch, and the cheater gets detention and fails the test."

"Oh, wow!" Killer said, grinning. "I never would have thought anyone would do something like that! Remind me never to cheat off of you!"

"No," said Ink, "it's fine. I wouldn't do that to any of you. I only do it to people I don't like."

"But that IS a smart idea," Blue said. "I think I'll have to try it one of these days. Finals are next week, so if that girl tries to cheat off of me again, I'll do it! I may have to sacrifice my lunch, but it'll be worth it!"

"Wait!" said Nightmare, looking at Ink. "Is that why you miss lunch a lot on test days?"

"Yep!" Ink said. "People almost always think it's a good idea to cheat off of me. It's so annoying. But let's not talk about this outside! We came here for breakfast!"

The group went inside the café, and went to the counter to order. Once they had their food, they all sat down at a table together, grabbing several chairs from other tables to be together.

"So what happened to you two yesterday?" Dust asked Ink and Error. "Both of you were absent all day."

Ink and Error looked at each other. Then Ink looked at the group and asked, "Can you guys keep a secret?"

Nobody was expecting that. But now they were curious. They all nodded and Ink said, in a conspiratorial voice, "We were ditching!"

"WHAT!?" cried the group. Error noticed in interest that Dream and Blue did not join in. They actually didn't seem too surprised. Cross exclaimed, "But Ink! You're supposed to be one of the GOOD kids! I never would have expected THAT from you!"

"Having a spotless reputation has its advantages!" Blue said, smiling. Dream nodded and said, "Nobody ever expects the good kids to break the rules, so they always assume the best of us. And if we ARE caught breaking the rules, we're forgiven far more easily than the students with a bad reputation, because the teachers think that we were either in the wrong place at the wrong time or that it was a one-time thing!"

"Wait, so do you two also do that?" Horror asked, looking at Blue and Dream in shock.

"Yep," Blue said. "But nobody ever suspects us of breaking the rules!"

"Huh, so I guess the three pure and innocent ones aren't the little angels everyone thinks they are!" said Nightmare, shaking his head. He looked at Ink and Error and asked, "So where did you two go?"

"We went exploring in the woods near the school," Error said. "Apparently Ink does it a lot, because he showed me some pretty cool stuff!"

Error and Ink told their friends about their adventure in the woods. The group was intrigued by their story, and seemed particularly impressed by the bunker.

"Wow!" Dream said. "I would love to see that bunker! I've never thought to explore the woods when I ditch!"

"We should go camping in the woods!" Dust suggested. "I mean seriously, with Ink's supplies and knowledge, we could have a lot of fun!"

"That's a great idea!" agreed Blue. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So how about next weekend?" Ink suggested. "It would be a great way to celebrate the end of having to study for finals!"

"Yeah!" everyone said excitedly.

They were really looking forward to this. But little did they know that a real adventure was about to begin.


	3. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gets back at the girl who cheats in his math class.

Blue sat in his Math classroom, taking his final. Just as he suspected, the girl who sat to his left was trying to cheat off of him. But Blue was not about to let that happen. He was taking Ink's advice and marking all of the answers wrong on purpose, in the hopes that the teacher would allow him to re-take the test when he explained himself.

As he finished his math final, the girl got up and went to turn in her test. Blue quickly wrote a note to the teacher on the front page:

_I would like to re-take this test, please. The girl who sits next to me kept looking at my answers, and I didn't want her to get away with cheating, so I marked all of the answers wrong._

Blue stood up and took his test to the teacher as the girl went back to her seat. As Blue placed his test on the teacher's desk he tapped his index finger on the note. The teacher read it, then looked up at him and mouthed _At lunch._

Relief filled Blue as he nodded and went back to his desk. He was glad he took Ink's advice. Now the cheater would fail the final, and Blue would have the opportunity to re-take it and pass.

***Time Skip***

"So, where's Blue?" Nightmare asked as he and his friends sat down in the cafeteria. Dream grinned and said, "He did what Ink suggested, and marked all the answers wrong for the final when he saw that the girl was cheating off of him again! So the teacher is letting him re-take it."

"Nice," Ink said with a grin. "It'll teach that girl a lesson about cheating! I hope her grades are bad enough that failing the final will get her held back!"

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to say that, Ink!" Error said, chuckling. Ink shrugged and said, "If I recall correctly, didn't Dream say that she was the one that was being rude to Nightmare?"

"Yep," Dream said, nodding. Ink said, "That's why I want her to get held back. It would punish her for picking on Nightmare. Imagine, being stuck in high school over failing a single class, while someone you bullied is moving on to bigger and better things! Living well is the best revenge."

"True," agreed Dust.

"So, are we still on for our camping trip this weekend?" asked Cross. Killer grinned and said, "Yeah, I can't wait! OH! Can we see that bunker?"

"Yeah, that would be exciting!" agreed Horror. Error chuckled, and said, "Yeah, I'd love to see that bunker again! It would be more exciting to explore it at night!"

"Yes, but there are still things I've found in the woods that I haven't shown you yet!" Ink said. "I was in them yesterday and I found a little house that looks like it's been there for at least a hundred years! It was surrounded by a circle of stones with these weird symbols on them."

"Woah, no way!" Nightmare said, intrigued. "Wait, is that why you weren't in PE yesterday?"

"Maybe," Ink said. "Just don't tell anyone! Except Blue, you can tell him. But not anyone else."

"Alright," everyone else agreed.

***Time Skip***

"Hey, guys!" Blue waved to Ink and Dream as he ran to them after school that day. "So, Killer told me about the little house you found, Ink! That sounds really cool!"

"I know right!" Dream said excitedly. "I can't wait to see it! This weekend will be so much fun! Oh! Hi, guys!" He waved to the rest of their friends, who were walking over to them.

"Hi, you three," Nightmare said as they approached. "So, Ink! You're the one with the forest knowledge. Do you know what we'll need for our camping trip?"

"Well, we definitely need sleeping bags," Ink said. "If we want to sleep out in the woods, we might need a tent. But we COULD sleep in the bunker, if that's something you guys would prefer. We should also bring some food, in case we don't catch any fish. Oh, and don't eat any plants or mushrooms in the woods. Some of them are poisonous. I already have some bug spray stored in the woods, so it's fine if you don't bring any yourselves. I only have a few flashlights, though, so we should probably get more just in case. And—"

Suddenly a girl's voice spoke from behind the group. "What a bunch of losers! Why do you three hang out with THEM? They just cause trouble!"

The group turned to see the girl that had been cheating off of Blue standing there, smirking. She continued, saying, "If you keep hanging out with them, they'll get you in trouble! Especially that loser Nightmare!"

"Hey! Leave our friends alone!" Dream snapped. Ink said, "Yeah, you're the loser here, not them!"

"Oh, Inky!" the girl said in a flirty tone. "We both know you don't REALLY feel that way about me! Why don't you come with me to the Spider Web Café, and have some coffee?"

Blue was furious. Before he could stop himself, he said, "I don't think Ink wants to be with someone who just failed their math final!"

"And what makes you think I failed?" the girl asked him with a smirk. Blue snapped, "Because I knew you were copying my answers, so I marked them all wrong and asked the teacher if I could re-take the test at lunch, and she let me!"

The girl froze, staring at him in horror. "WHAT?!" she shrieked. "How could you do that to me?! I needed to pass that test in order to pass math! Now I'm going to fail and be held back!"

"Good!" Ink said. "You deserve it! Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a camping trip to plan!"

The group left, leaving the girl to wallow in her self-pity. As they walked off of the school campus, Error grinned at Ink and said, "Well, looks like you got your wish, Ink!"

"What wish?" Blue asked, confused. The group explained the conversation they'd had at lunch, and Blue grinned.

"Yep, serves her right!" he said. "I'm so glad you gave me that idea, Ink! Honestly, I never would have thought to do something like that!"

"Well, now that we know that she's going to be held back, why don't we celebrate with some nice cream!" Ink said. "I'm buying! Come on!"

And so the group went to the nice cream stand to get nice cream and continue planning their camping trip.


	4. What Were The Odds?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink tries for two different lotteries, and the skeletons' poly relationship is revealed to the school.

It was close to sundown, and the group was gathered Ink and Cross's house together. Their brother, Reaper, was also there with them, as was Geno and Fresh. At the moment, Reaper was hitting on Geno, who was being a tsundere and pretending to be annoyed with him. Ink had his eyes locked on the TV, holding a little piece of paper in his hand. He wasn't paying attention to the camping plans that his group were busy with.

"What's with you, Ink?" Error asked. Ink didn't seem to hear him, so Reaper took a break from flirting with Geno to answer.

"Ink is trying for two different lotteries," Reaper said. "He's been wanting to try the lottery ever since he found that bunker in the woods, and now that he's 18 he's doing it. He plans to buy it and some of the land in the woods if he wins. And the fact that both the GoldenRain and SweetStakes lottos are bigger than they've ever been before was just too tempting for him, so he bought a ticket for both. I just hope he's not TOO disappointed. The odds of winning the lottery are like 1 in 13 million, or something."

"How much is the lottery today?" Killer asked. Reaper said, "The GoldenRain is something like 3 billion G, and the SweetStakes is 14 billion G. I know Ink really wants that bunker, but it's not likely that he'll win the lottery. Especially since this is his first time trying."

"Yikes," Dust said. He leaned over to Ink, and placed a hand on his shoulder, startling the smaller skeleton into looking up at him.

"Oh, hey, Dust!" Ink said. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I know, Reaper told us about you trying for the lottery," Dust said. "Just please, don't get your hopes up."

"I know," Ink said looking down. "I just... I really want that bunker, is all. I looked online the other day, and I found out that it's for sale for 600,000 G. I don't want anyone else to buy it, because then we won't be able to explore it any more."

"Well, just remember, the odds of you winning the lottery are pretty much nothing, so don't be too disappointed if you don't win," Horror said. "Don't get me wrong, there's still a tiny chance that you MIGHT win enough to buy the bunker, but it's not likely."

"I know," Ink said. "Believe me, I know. And I'm trying not to get my hopes too high. All I really want is enough money for the bunker. I don't care about the jackpot, just the 600,000 G I need for the bunker. Maybe a little more for some of the land around it, but really the bunker is all I want."

Suddenly, the TV started announcing the winning numbers for the SweetStakes lotto. Everyone tried to keep their hopes down, but they knew how much that bunker meant to Ink, and they couldn't help but hope that he won.

"4, 20, 13, 38, 69," said the person on TV. "And for the Sweet Number... 56!"

Ink froze and looked back and forth from the TV to his ticket. "Uhhh..." he stammered. "Umm... Uh... I just... no way!"

Dust looked over Ink's shoulder at the ticket, and let out a yell of shock. "NO FUNKING WAY!"

"Language, my radical broski!" Fresh scolded, as his natural abilities censored Dust's swearing.

"What?" asked Nightmare. He looked at Ink's ticket and stared at it, stunned. "What the funk?! HOW!?"

"Okay, seriously!" Fresh said, frowning. "What's with the unrad language?" He looked at Ink's ticket then said, "Oh, THAT'S what! Ok, now I understand! Wow!"

"What?" asked Geno. Fresh looked up at him and said, "Ink just won the jackpot!"

"WHAT?!" everyone cried, crowding around to look at the ticket. Sure enough Ink's ticket had all of the winning numbers.

"Dude!" Cross said excitedly. "You've won! You can buy that bunker now!"

"I can't believe it!" Ink whispered, shocked. "This is amazing! I just won 14 billion G!"

"Come on, Ink!" Reaper said. "We're taking you to the claim office! Did you already sign it yet?"

"No," Ink said. Cross said, "Anyone have a pen?"

Blue grabbed a pen out of his backpack and handed it to Cross, who handed it to Ink. Ink quickly signed the ticket.

"Okay, now grab your ID, I think you'll need it, and let's go!" Reaper said. His great feathery black wings moved excitedly. He was so proud of his baby brother for winning the biggest lottery jackpot in history, and he was not about to allow any chance for it to slip away.

***Time Skip***

The whole school was buzzing with excitement. The news that morning had revealed that Ink was the lucky winner of the huge SweetStakes lottery last night, and now everyone wanted to be his friends. He was now being escorted to and from all of his classes by the rest of his group. Fortunately, he shared each of his classes with at least two of his group.

At lunch, the girl who had cheated off of Blue's math final decided to approach the group. Killer saw her first and said, "Heads up! Math cheater at 7 o'clock!"

Everyone turned in that direction and saw the girl. She winked at Ink and said, "Hey, there Inky! What do you say we ditch these losers and go somewhere for lunch?"

Blue had now had enough of the girl. Every day she would pick on his friends, cheat off of Blue in math class, and worst of all hit on Ink. He stormed up to the girl and began yelling at her.

"Listen here!" he yelled. "You have done nothing to deserve Ink! He deserves so much better than you! And you know what else? He's already in a relationship! With US! Our group is in a big relationship together, and you're NOT invited! Now GO AWAY!"

The whole cafeteria was quiet at Blue's words. The girl was stunned, but eventually left.

"So, you all are dating each other?" asked a voice in the lunch line behind the group. Everyone looked to see Classic and Fell standing there.

"Yeah," said Nightmare. Fell frowned and said, "I'm not judging you, but aren't Cross and Ink, well, brothers?"

"Cross and Ink aren't dating each other," replied Dream. "They're dating everyone else, but not each other. Everyone else is dating all of us, though."

"Oh, ok," said Fell. "I wouldn't judge if Cross and Ink were dating, but I know other people might. Even if they are adoptive brothers rather than biological brothers."

"Congratulations on making your relationship work," Classic said. "I hope you all are always very happy together."

***Time Skip***

"Alright! Listen up!" Ink said as he came into Error's house later that evening. Everyone else was already there, planning the camping trip. Everyone looked up at Ink, and waited for him to continue.

"So I just bought that bunker, and the entire woods!" Ink said happily. "So now we can explore it as much as we want!"

Everyone cheered. "Good job, Ink!" Error said. "I can't wait to see what we find!"

The TV started announcing the GoldenRain winning lottery numbers.

"7, 28, 34, 56, 65," said the person on TV. "And for the Golden Number... 61!"

Ink frowned, and pulled his GoldenRain ticket out of his back pocket. He checked the numbers on his ticket, and his eye sockets grew wide.

"What were the odds?!" he cried. "This is incredible!"

"What?" asked Fresh. Ink showed him his ticket, and Fresh gaped at it.

"Are you serious?!" he cried. "How did you win the jackpot two times in a row?!"

"WHAT?!" cried everyone else gathering around. Sure enough, Ink's ticket was the GoldenRain Jackpot Winner.

***Time Skip***

When news got out that Ink was the winner of the two biggest lottery jackpots in all of history, everyone in the school was trying to get close to him. Fortunately, the rest of his group didn't let anyone get within five feet of him.

Durning history class, which Ink had with Nightmare and Dream, the teacher left the room for a bit. When she was gone, a voice said, "Hey, Dream, Nightmare, Ink!"

The three of them turned to see Lust looking at them. Lust asked, "Is what Blue said yesterday true? Are the nine of you really in a big relationship together?"

"Yep," said Ink, "except for me and Cross. We're in a big relationship with all the others, but not each other."

"How long has this been going on?" asked Blackberry. Dream replied, "Since we were all 14."

"But doesn't that mean you're all cheating on each other?" another student asked.

"No, there's a difference between the relationship they have and cheating," Lust said. "Cheating is when you're in a relationship with more than one person without them knowing or consenting. But if everyone in your relationship knows about everyone else, and consents to the others being in a relationship with you, then it's called polyamory, not cheating, and polyamory is okay. The key to the difference is knowledge and consent."

"I didn't know people could do that!" said Raspberry in awe. "Well, congratulations to all of you, and I hope it all works out!"

"Thanks!" said Ink, Nightmare, and Dream.


	5. Shop-Mart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skellies go shopping for camping supplies.

The nine skeletons were in their last class of the day, PE. It was the only class they all had together. Today was a free day so they could do a variety of activities, and the group was playing basketball with Science. Or rather, they were trying to play basketball, but kept getting distracted by their plans for camping while Science listened to them talk. The teams were Nightmare, Error, Blue, Cross, and Killer on one team, and Ink, Dust, Dream, Horror, and Science on the other.

"I'm so excited!" Blue said eagerly, passing the ball to Cross. "Tomorrow we go camping!"

"I know, right?" Dream squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"We still need to buy some supplies that I don't already have," Ink said. "Do you guys want to sleep in the bunker or in a tent?"

"The bunker, definitely!" Nightmare said. The others hummed in agreement.

"You guys are camping in a bunker?" Science asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah!" Dust said. "Ink bought one that's in the woods near the school, and he bought the woods too! So this weekend we're going to be camping and exploring the woods!"

"Soo... is that what you guys do for dates?" Science asked. Everyone looked at him in surprise, and he quickly said, "Sorry, it's just that everyone in the school is saying that the nine of you are all in a relationship together, and that the only ones of you who aren't dating each other are Ink and Cross. Is that true, or is it just a rumor?"

"Oh," Horror said, "yeah, it's true. But this camping trip isn't exactly a date. It's just a camping trip. Normally when we go on dates there's only a few of us in one place at a time. We have set schedules determining who goes on a date with who, so that the locations we go to don't get overcrowded. Though, our camping trip COULD be a date if we want it to be."

"True," Killer agreed as Cross passed him the ball. "It would be nice to all be together on a date."

He threw the ball into the basketball hoop, making everyone grin. "Two points for us!" Cross said. "So that's... uh... what was the score again?"

"Six points for you, four points for us," Science said. "I can't believe Ink owns a bunker. What kind is it?"

"A Cold War fallout shelter," Ink said. "Error and I have already been inside. It's really cool!"

"Well, now I'm jealous!" Science said. "Having your very own fallout shelter will be really useful if something bad happens. You could even live in it, even if nothing goes wrong with society!"

Suddenly the PE teacher blew his whistle, signaling the end of class. The skeletons went back to the locker room to shower and change their clothes. Once they were all cleaned up and dressed, the group met up outside the school gates.

"Alright, so we should go to the store to buy some supplies," Ink said.

"Let's go to Shop-Mart!" Cross said. Ink and Error looked at each other, and said, "Uh... which one?"

"Hmm... the one in the East Shopping Center is closest," Dust said. Ink shook his head, and said, "Error and I have been banned from that one."

"Oh, stars, what did you do?" Nightmare asked.

"We found a list of 500 things to do at Shop-Mart online," Error said, "and decided to try and get through it. We didn't finish very many before Shop-Mart East banned us."

"Uh... okay, what about the one downtown?" asked Horror.

"We're banned from that one too." Ink said sheepishly. "And the one near Main Street. And a few others."

"How much of that list have you gotten through?" Dream asked curiously. Ink replied, "About halfway, I think."

"Okay, have you been banned from the Shop-Mart North?" asked Killer. Ink's eye-lights lit up and he said, "No! We can still go there!"

"Ok, so we need to get these supplies, so DON'T try to complete your list, okay?" Blue said. Ink and Error looked at each other and said, "No promises."

They went to the chosen Shop-Mart, and Ink pulled a few papers out of his backpack. "Okay, so these are the supplies we need. Nightmare, Killer, Dream, and Cross you take this list. Blue, Dust, and Horror take this one. And Error and I will take this one. If a group has a problem, text someone in another group, okay?"

"Alright," everyone else said. Ink and Error hurried off, and Nightmare shook his head.

"Fifty G says they text us later to tell us they got banned for trying to complete their list," he said.

***Time Skip***

Nightmare, Killer, Dream, and Cross were in the sporting goods aisle, looking for sleeping bags when Dream got a text from Blue, who was getting food with his group.

**_BlueBerry: Tell Nightmare that he's probably gonna win the bet._ **

**_Daydream: Oh no, what happened?_ **

**_BlueBerry: We just saw Ink telling an old lady that she just said the secret word and to go to management for her prize._ **

**_Daydream: Oh, no! Tell her he was just messing with her!_ **

**_BlueBerry: She already left. The motorized scooter was too fast. How is that even possible?_ **

**_Daydream: Tell Ink and Error to knock it off!_ **

**_BlueBerry: They're already gone._ **

Dream sighed and turned to the others. "Blue says you're probably going to win the bet," he told Nightmare, then proceeded to explain what Ink had done.

"Poor lady," Cross chuckled.

Minutes later, they heard screaming in the next aisle over. They rushed to see what was happening and saw Error brushing invisible bugs off his arms, screaming, "Aaughh! Get them off!" Ink was standing at the other end of the aisle laughing as passersby stared in horror and slowly backed away.

"Oh, stars!" Killer muttered, but he was grinning. A manager was approaching Error and Ink. The two of them noticed the manager and ran off, laughing their heads off.

"I don't think they noticed us," Cross said, sounding slightly offended.

"Maybe it's better that way," Nightmare said. "If they don't notice us, the employees might not know we're with them, and might not kick us out."

"True," the others agreed.

As they met up with the others in the check out, the seven of them recieved a group text from Error and Ink.

**_Windows Vista: Sooo... you know how you guys told us NOT to try to complete our list?_ **

**_BlueBerry: We know you didn't listen. We saw Ink talking to that old lady._ **

**_NootNoot: And we saw you in the Sporting Goods section. How did you not notice us?_ **

**_Rainbow-Butt: Well, we were a bit preoccupied with trying to escape from the manager._ **

**_Rainbow-Butt: Seriously, that guy is like a horror movie monster that hunts down its victims. He always seemed to know where we were!_ **

**_Windows Vista: Yeah. Anyway, he kinda caught us, and now we've been banned. So we're going to just wait for you guys outside._ **

**_StabbyMcStabFace: Well, looks like I owe Nightmare 50 G._ **

**_IWillEatYou: Me too._ **

**_DeathByBones: Same._ **

**_CrissCross: It's a good thing I didn't take his bet._ **

**_Daydream: Yeah, I'm glad I didn't either._ **

**_BlueBerry: Same._ **

**_Windows Vista: What bet?_ **

**_NootNoot: I bet them 50 G that you guys would text us saying that you got banned for trying to complete your list._ **

**_Windows Vista: Oh._ **

**_Rainbow-Butt: Hey! I just noticed! Who changed my nickname to Rainbow-Butt?_ **

**_Windows Vista: Me._ **

**_Rainbow-Butt: >:(_ **

**_Rainbow-Butt: I'm changing it back to what I had before!_ **

**_Inkblot: There! :P_ **

**_Inkblot: How do you even know what color my ecto-body is, anyway?_ **

**_Windows Vista: When you blush your face turns into a rainbow, so I figured your ecto-body would also be a rainbow. So, Rainbow-Butt._ **

**_Inkblot: Oh._ **

**_NootNoot: Well, we're just about to check out, so you two just stay where you are, and stay OUT OF TROUBLE!!!_ **

**_NootNoot: I can't believe I had to say that to INK, one of the good kids!_ **

**_Inkblot: XD_ **

As the group left Shop-Mart with their purchases, they saw Ink and Error talking together.

"That was fun, but now we need to find a new Shop-Mart to target," Ink was saying.

"Hopefully the stores don't catch on and ban us from all of them," Error said.

"Yeah, that would suck!" agreed Ink. Then, the two of them saw the others approaching them.

"You two are so chaotic!" Blue told them. "But don't worry! We got everything on the lists! Now can we take them to the bunker?"

"Not yet," Ink said. "We'll take the supplies to Cross and my house, and we can sort through them and pack. Then tomorrow after school, we'll go to the bunker!"


	6. Dodgeball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skellies play dodgeball with the girl they all hate.

Dust sat in his English class, bored out of his mind. It was Friday, and the camping trip was to start as soon as school ended. He couldn't wait! Unfortunately, he had to get through English first. Then was lunch, then Biology, then PE. He had already finished his English final, and was now waiting for the bell to ring. He just wanted the school day to end so that he could go camping with his group!

Actually, he didn't mind going to Biology. It was his favorite class, and he had it with Horror and Killer. Contrary to popular belief, the three of them were the top students in Biology. But English! Dust HATED it! It was so boring! At least he shared his English class with Ink and Error. He was a bit jealous that Ink had taken Error to the bunker already, and not Dust.

To be honest, all of the others seemed also a bit jealous that Error had already seen it. They'd tried to convince Ink to let them take the supplies to the bunker last night, but Ink refused, saying, "The wait will be worth it in the end!"

The bell finally rang, and Dust let out a sigh of relief. He jumped up, and walked with Ink and Error to meet up with the rest of their group in the cafeteria. The nine of them decided to eat lunch on the sports field, and took their food there.

"So here's what I'm thinking," Nightmare said to the group as they sat down to eat. "Let's just ditch the rest of the day, and get our camping trip started sooner!"

"Yeah!" agreed Horror. But Ink just shook his head and said, "Don't you think it would be a bit suspicious if ALL of us mysteriously didn't show up for PE? Especially now that the whole school knows that we're in a big relationship. People will definitely figure out that we're ditching together. And then Dream, Blue, and I can just kiss our spotless reputation good-bye! We can't all ditch together."

"Yeah, as much as I want to see that bunker, I would rather not ruin my reputation," Blue agreed. Dream nodded and said, "Yeah, it may not seem like that big a deal at the end of our high school career, but my reputation means a lot to me!"

"I'm going to have to agree with you three on not ditching," Dust said. Everyone looked at him in surprise, and he said, "I have Biology next, and that's my favorite class. I don't want to miss it!"

"I've got Home Economics next, and I've been working on a knitting project that I'm really proud of," Error said. "There's no way I'm skipping out on that!"

"Easy for you to say!" Killer said. "You've already seen the bunker!"

"Look, I'm not missing PE," said Cross. "I heard we're playing dodgeball, and the girl who keeps picking on us and hitting on Ink and cheating off of Blue is in our PE class, remember? It'll be fun to throw stuff at her!"

That got everyone's attention. "Oh, we're playing dodgeball?" asked Blue excitedly. "Yeah, let's all gang up on her! Nobody messes with my boyfriends and gets away with it!"

Nightmare looked torn. "I mean, I want to get back at her for everything she's done, but I also want to go to the bunker early."

"Well, I'm not going to ditch today, and I'm the only one who knows the exact location of the bunker," Ink said. "Unless Error somehow memorized where it is from the one time I took him to it?"

"Nope," Error said. "I just remember that the back door is near the river. I don't remember where exactly, so I guess we'll just have to wait."

Nightmare groaned. "Come on, Ink! At least make a map to guide us there!"

"Tell you what," Ink said, "I'll make it up to you when we get back from our camping trip, okay?"

"Oh, fine," Nightmare sighed, knowing that it was the best he was going to get from Ink. "But you better make it good!"

They finished their lunch before going to their next classes. Once they finished them, it was time for PE. Sure enough, the teacher announced that they were playing dodgeball today. He selected Science and Nightmare as the team captains. Fortunately, Science didn't pick any of Nightmare's boyfriends for his team. The last two people to be picked were the rude girl that had cheated off of Blue on the math final and a disabled girl.

The rude girl winked at Ink. It was Science's turn to pick, but before he did, Ink pointed at the rude girl and said, "Hey, Sci! I'll buy you that microscope you were talking about a few weeks ago if you pick her for your team!"

Everyone looked at him in shock. Well, everyone except the nine in his group. Nightmare grinned and said, "Oh, yeah, pick her! I'll buy you coffee from the Spider Web Café, too!"

Suddenly all nine of them were offering Science bribes in exchange for him picking the girl. Science had to speak louder than normal in order to make himself heard.

"Why do you guys want me to pick her so bad?" he asked.

"Because she's always rude to all of us except for Blue, Dream, and Ink!" replied Horror. Dust added, "And she cheats off Blue in math!"

"But most importantly, she likes to hit on Ink!" Blue said, glaring at the girl. Killer nodded and said, "And that's a BIG No-No for us!"

"Just pick her, Sci!" said Classic, who was on Science's team. Fell was also on his team, and said, "Chances are, if she does all that, those nine are probably going to target her, which means they're less likely to come after the rest of our team!"

"I wasn't going to pick her, because she likes to cheat off of me in Chemistry," Science said, "but if it means that much to you all, I guess she's on our team now!"

"What?!" the girl cried, furious. Nightmare grinned and told the disabled girl, "Come on! You're on our team!"

The rude girl complained, but the teacher said, "The teams have been chosen. And I'm not changing them, because the Freshman PE teacher HEARD what you said about Ink in the locker rooms, and she told me! You're gonna get what you deserve!"

And with that, he blew his whistle and the game started.

As planned, the nine skeletons proceeded to give the rude girl hell. Whenever any of them had a ball, they threw it at her. The rude girl proceeded to try and take her frustrations out on the disabled girl, throwing the ball at her as hard as she could every chance she got.

When the nine skeletons saw what the rude girl was doing, they began protecting the disabled girl. They would step in between her and the ball whenever the rude girl threw it. Fortunately, they were always able to catch the ball.

By the end of the class, the rude girl had been out more that 85 times. Sure, their own team had lost the game, but in the eyes of the nine skeletons, this was a huge victory.

As the nine skeletons left the school grounds, they were all incredibly excited. It was finally time for their camping trip! And now, at last, Ink said, "Let's get to the bunker!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone freaks out over how the skellies ganged up on the rude girl in dodgeball, she's the worst kind of person. She's a sl*t, a b*tch, and a bully. She's everything bad about society all rolled into one person. She completely deserves everything bad that happens to her.


	7. Time For Camping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skellies finally get to see the bunker.

Ink led the group through the woods. Everyone was giddy from excitement. As they passed the tree with the little door in it, Ink looked at Error and said, "Hey, Error! Remember that door I showed you?"

He pointed at the little door, and everyone else apart from Error stared at it in amazement.

"It's so small!" Dream cried excitedly, only for Ink and Error to shush him.

"Keep your voice down!" Ink whispered. "We don't want to bother the fairies!"

"That sure does look like a fairy door," Cross murmured. Error nodded and quietly said, "Yep, so we should keep it down until we get further away from it."

"Sorry, fairies!" Dream said softly. "I didn't mean to bother you!"

Ink led them further into the woods until they reached the bunker. Everyone stared at it in awe.

"Wow! That is so cool!" cried Blue. Then he cover his mouth and asked, "Oh, are we still too close to the fairies?"

"No, I think it's fine now," Ink replied. "Come on!" He opened the door and led the way inside. To everyone else's surprise, all of the supplies they'd bought the day before were already there. Cross looked at Ink and said dryly, "So that's what you were doing at 3 in the morning. You were bringing all the supplies here, without letting me come with!"

"Hey, now you're here, and you get to see the bunker!" Ink said, grinning. "And wasn't it worth the wait?"

"Yes!" everyone said excitedly. They began unpacking and organizing their supplies. Soon, the room they were in looked livable, with sleeping bags, a portable grill, and more.

"Hmm... maybe we should put the grill outside?" suggested Killer. Ink frowned, and said, "Oh no. No, no, no! That grill cost what, 500 G? I am not risking someone wandering into the woods and stealing it while we're in the bunker!"

"Did you already spend your lottery winnings?" Dust asked. "We can always by a new one if it gets stolen!"

"I know, but I don't want to risk it," Ink said. "I have plans for the money I won. And no, I didn't spend it all. I got the 14 billion G in an annuity, so I'm going to be receiving it split up in smaller checks over the next 30 years. And I still have all of the 3 billion G. I just don't want some random person making off with our property!"

"Hey, if someone steals it, we'll get them, don't you worry, Ink!" said Horror. Ink scowled, but reluctantly agreed to let them put the grill outside.

As they finished setting up their campsite, Ink grinned and asked, "Anyone want to see if we can catch some fish?"

"Sure!" everyone else said together. Ink led them through the bunker and out the back door to where the river was. They went to the tree that held the fishing rods, and Ink pulled them out. There was only three fishing rods in the tree, so Ink handed them to Error and said, "I'll go get some more from the other trees I've hidden stuff in. You guys stay here. I don't want you getting lost."

As Ink walked off along the river, Error handed the three fishing rods to Dust, Horror, and Blue. The rest of them began digging in the ground, looking for worms. They'd gotten a good amount by the time Ink came back with six more fishing rods. He handed the rods to the rest of the group, and they all began fishing together.

"This is nice," Nightmare said. Everyone else hummed in agreement.

It didn't take too long before they started catching fish. Killer was the first to catch one, and squealed excitedly as soon as it was out of the water.

"Nice!" cried Blue as everyone admired Killer's fish. Then Dream's fishing pole started bending.

"Ooh! I think I got one!" Dream cried.

"Don't rush!" Ink said. Dream nodded, and soon he was able to get his own fish out of the water. Before anyone knew it, Nightmare had caught one as well.

"Three fish should be enough for dinner tonight," Error said. Killer pouted and said, "But I'm having so much fun!"

"We can still fish," Dust said. "But we should probably just throw back any new fish we catch."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Ink took the three fish and said, "I'll go put these in the cooler, so that they stay fresh."

Three hours later, everyone had caught at least one fish. Ink grinned and said, "Wow, we had a lot of luck today! Normally when I fish, they don't bite THAT well!"

"Well, now we can make dinner with the fish we caught!" Horror said. Blue nodded and said, "I can make fish tacos!"

"Sounds good, Blue!" Dust said. "I'll clean the fish for you. Did anyone buy a knife?"

"I've got one here!" Ink said, pulling his knife out of the tree trunk it was hidden in. "Here, you take this while I go put the fishing rods back."

As Ink went to put away his fishing poles, the rest of the group went back to the bunker. It was within sight of the spot they were fishing in, so they could easily find it without getting lost. They made there way through the bunker to the front door, where the grill and the cooler with the fish was at, and Killer began cleaning the fish while Blue got started on preparing the rest of the tacos. Everyone else set up the camping chairs they'd bought outside.

Ink came back as Blue was just getting started on cooking the fish for the tacos. "Anyone want any bug spray?" he asked, holding up a bottle. Dream jumped out of his chair and said, "Me! I don't want any mosquitos attacking me!"

"Yeah, me either!" agreed Killer, also standing up. Horror said, "We should all probably use some bug spray."

Everyone else nodded, and they all got to work spraying themselves with the spray. "I know some people may think magic skeletons don't need to worry about mosquitos, but they just don't know how persistent those pests can be!" Error said. "I remember one time when I was nearly eaten alive by them!"

"I hate mosquitos!" Nightmare agreed.

As soon as everyone was done with the bug spray, Blue returned to the grill. Minutes later, he said, "Who's ready for some tacos?"

As they ate, everyone agreed that these tacos were some of the best they'd ever had. Maybe it was the fact that they were made with freshly caught fish, or maybe it was the excitement of the camping trip. Either way, these tacos were some of Blue's finest work.


End file.
